GB010: A Huge Mysterious Tree!!
is the 10th chapter of The Golden Boys. Synopsis Gold accompanies Whitney to go to Ecruteak City. However, a huge tree blocks their path, and common attacks do not harm it at all. Instead, Whitney's Cleffa grabs a watering can, which appears to have some effect on the giant tree. Bearing this weakness in mind, Gold executes new tactics that grant his Pokémon new powers. Chapter Plot Gold is displeased he and Whitney cannot compete, as the latter has to leave off. Gold reminds her he spent days training his Pokémon, but Whitney explains this is an important meeting, involving Kanto and Johto Gym Leaders. Still, she asks Gold to come with her to Ecruteak City, where a Gym is located. Gold realizes he could battle Whitney and Ecruteak City's Gym Leader there. The Day Care woman gives Whitney an egg, who asks Gold to carry it for her. Gold is angry to see he was just invited as a "bellboy". Whitney laughs, while Gold examines the item to be a Pokémon egg. The Day Care woman explains Professor Elm will also be attending this event, and the egg should be brought to him. Gold notes this egg looks different in the appearance from the one he carried earlier, and the couple explains they found it in a Day Care center from the countryside. Gold wonders what Pokémon will hatch from this egg. Suddenly, Pikachu jumps on the egg, startling Gold, who warns the egg might break if they drop it. Whitney and Gold start off, but a boy from Whitney's Gym reports the conference could be cancelled. Gold is shocked, as the boy explains a huge tree is blocking the road, which is used by Kanto and half the Johto Gym Leaders. Whitney is suspicious about this, wondering why the tree hasn't been cut down, and is told they hoped the tree would wilt down with the drought. Whitney demands the woodcutter to cut down the tree, but is told he needs at least three days to arrive to Goldenrod City, and Whitney would be too late to arrive to the conference. She notes this is a serious problem, and on their way, explains the road connects Goldenrod, Ecruteak and Violet City. One day, a tree appeared in the middle of the road, but nobody paid attention to it, since it was quite small. With the drought, everyone thought the tree would wilt down. However, as the days passed by, the tree just grew bigger, so much that it blocked the road completely. Gold realizes this is why he had to travel through Azalea Town first. Whitney, knowing that the tree causes a lot of problems, intends on destroying it. She and Gold soon arrive in front of the huge tree, standing at dozens of meters high. Gold sees now why nobody can pass by, and Whitney shows many people are camping around, even setting up stalls. Suddenly, Whitney's Cleffa comes to a trader and takes his watering can, shaped like a Squirtle. Cleffa fills it up with water, and goes to water the tree. However, Whitney stops it, reminding that will only make the tree grow bigger. Gold is amused by Cleffa's childlike behavior. Regardless, he and Whitney prepare themselves to take down the tree. They send Miltank and Bayleef, who attempt to slam down the tree, but fail. Whitney is impressed that the tree is not even phased, but decides to burn it down by sending Magby. Gold notes Whitney has a Fire-type Pokémon, who explains she actually possesses cute Pokémon. Magby uses Flamethrower on the tree, but nothing happens. Whitney is shocked the tree didn't burn down. Suddenly, the tree wakes up and starts attacking. Whitney points out that is no tree, but a Pokémon, who is resistant towards Fire-type attacks. To counter this Grass-type Pokémon, Gold sends Pidgey to use Gust, but the attack had no effect. Whitney believes they have been tricked. Cleffa stands in the Pokémon's way with the watering can, shocking Whitney, as Cleffa will be crushed. However, Cleffa sprays the water onto the Pokémon's leg, which causes the Pokémon tremendous damage. Gold and Whitney see the Pokémon is actually affected by this water, and the former has Bayleef, Tyrouge and Totodile launch their strongest attacks. Using Water, Grass and Fighting-type attacks, Gold's Pokémon hit their target. Gold realizes this is a Rock-type Pokémon, displeasing Whitney, as the Pokémon camouflaged itself to look like a Grass-type Pokémon. Despite Totodile's Water Gun, the Pokémon is still too big to defeat. Instead, Gold's Totodile uses Water Gun on Pidgey, who spreads the water around with Gust, making it look like it is raining. The Pokémon shrinks down, with mud that covered its body melting down. With the Pokémon small enough to take on, Gold uses a Poké Ball, catching that Pokémon. Gold cheers, having caught that Pokémon. Whitney knows that Pokémon was no match towards Cleffa's childlike innocence, and thinks such a Pokémon can only cause trouble. Gold doubts that, and shows as his Pidgey and Totodile evolve into a Pidgeotto and Croconaw. Gold cheers the two, while Whitney notes Gold has a lot of potential. Gold attributes the success to his new Pokémon, Sudowoodo. Gallery Category:The Golden Boys chapters